DIFFERENT
by ColdBlackRaven
Summary: [Yaoi warning] I love reading yaoi but what was my reaction when I first witnessed a yaoi scene in front of my eyes, is written down in this fic. I hope I was no different from you guys.. [boy x boy relationship. Don't like. Don't read.]
1. Chapter 1

**_DIFFERENT._**

------

Hilary's POV

I am very happy today though I am walking down my street to Tyson's house and why? Let me tell you from the beginning. After defeating the BEGA thing Boris created we, the Blade Breakers went away to our countries except for me and Tyson as we live here in Japan. Kai went to Russia to do something there with his friends which he didn't tell any one as always. Ray went to China to meet his family and relatives. Max went to USA, hey isn't it good that Judy and Mr. Tate are after all living together here in Japan. Well! Max went to USA because he and his parents had to move their house hold stuff here back in Japan to their new home sweet home and I also went to some of my relatives here in Japan and enjoyed my time a lot as far as Tyson is concerned, I don't really know about him. He must have gotten bored all the time without his, hey I forgot to tell you about the rest.

Hiro, Tyson's elder brother went away to complete his studies and is right now living in a hostel and the monkey head, according to Tyson, aka. Daichi went where he lived about which we don't have a single idea but there are forests, lakes, mountains and a lots of nature related things because he mentioned this that 'where I come from the whole place is our beydish' you know! And Kenny said he is going to stay at his relatives and will be back in a month or two.

Well in my relatives' house I got the chance of using internet and it was fun. I didn't even have a single idea that the Blade Breakers will become so famous that their fans will start writing fictions on them. Really I didn't know that our or maybe I should say that the Blade Breaker fans are really very talented to write fictions on us, ha ha ha! Its funny but really, some of them were so touching and some of them were so hilarious while some were very mysterious while some were mischievous but what I liked the most was the romantic fictions especially yaoi ones. Well let me tell you that yaoi fictions are those in which there are relationship of a boy with a boy. In simple words the bisexual fictions were the best.

I still remember some fictions about the guys, I mean to say 'the Blade breakers'. I read a lot of fictions in which Kai would be having sex with Ray or Tala or Tyson. Think about that. Our lone wolf, the sour puss actually having fall in love and not only that falling in love with a person of same sex. Ha ha ha! Funny! And there were where Tyson will be having sex with Max or Kai. Mostly I found Kai pairing up with Tala. Well if we notice it is possible as he is his best friend but come-on people its just the fans' imagination. Falling in love with a hot guy like Tala isn't a hard thing. Even I liked his looks but its something else that you fall in love with the person of same sex. If we only look into the Blade breakers so I founded mostly Ray and Kai pairings. Well it can get a little obvious here as Ray knows how to handle Kai and doesn't act like Tyson around him and mostly Kai really answers him but it doesn't mean that they'll fuck each other up which I read in a fiction.

And now moving on to Tyson. For Tyson it's a different thing but as Max is his best pal so he was mostly paired up with our happy go lucky attitude holder aka Max. I couldn't believe from where the fans got hints and inserted them in their fictions but really my mouth dropped wide open when I read the fiction in which the author took hints from their battles and even Tyson was paired up with Kai. Now that was ridiculous! Kai would never do that. I don't know but the writers mostly mentioned some abbey thing and Tyson saving Kai on the ice and all the stuff I don't even know but Kai and Tyson even being close friends is impossible. Okay! I agree Tyson is attracted towards Kai well I noticed it when Kai was battling with that Brooklyn and his eyes became all teary when Ray and Max tried to help Kai but come-on anyone can get attract towards Kai, but Tyson becoming all that teary eyed just showed his true friendship, he was only keeping his promise nothing else. So the boys, the blade breakers, my friends can never be homosexual. But in a way wouldn't it be fun if you find Ray kissing Kai or Tyson doing some sex with Max or how about Tyson having a taste of Kai but Ray wouldn't go with Max so I think Kai will have Ray and Tyson will go with Max. How would it feel like when a boy says that I got my self a boy friend! Hilarious!

In all these days I met a guy near my relatives' house and he was so damn cute and sexy at the same time and he even offered me to be his girlfriend, what can you say! I accepted! Today I am going to tell about this to the guys. I am really shy but what are friends for, sharing personal things with, that's what friends are for. I am really excited about how I am going to tell them about this but I am sure I will throw up something from my mouth… in words!

Continuing with what I was saying. I am now at Tyson's door. Today is the day when all the blade breakers decided to gather after coming from their nations and that's why I am also here and in simple words its just a reunion. And now I have entered the house and hey what do you know the four boys were waiting for me to come. Aaaawww… how sweet!

Normal POV

Hilary moved inside finding her four friends as well as team mates waiting for her

"hi guys! Wonderful to see you once more!" Hilary said excitedly waving her hand and brought back her grin

"hey Hil! We were waiting for you!" Tyson said who was standing beside Max while Ray was a little further from them with Kai beside him

"good! I also wanted to get here soon as I wanted to tell you guys something!" Hilary said bringing a slight blush on her cheeks

"cool! I also wanted to tell you something, infact _we _wanted to tell you something!" Tyson said correcting his sentence himself while the others smiled. Heck! Even Kai's lips curled from the side

"so.. why don't you go first?" Hilary offered

"it would be great!" Max suddenly said after staying quite for a long time

"I don't know how to tell you this Hil! I…. no! We wanted to tell you this from a long time…. But…. don't know how to… its really difficult… we… hope you'll understand. I…. we… oh Hil…." Tyson stopped in his sentence after stopping in the middle a lot times before

"umm.. if you're having any problem in telling me Tyson then you can show it to me or maybe perform it or do something from which I can understand myself!" Hilary once more offered when she saw Tyson blush uncontrollably

"its not only Tyson, Hilary! It's the all of us!" Ray spoke correcting his friend in a way

"so if its difficult to say and is making you blush Tyson then why don't you do something from which I'll understand it myself and you'll not have to tell me and in a way you'll tell me that thing too!" Hilary commented and repeated her advice

Now paying attention on Hilary's advice the four boys looked at each other and then nodded and then started blushing again.

"why don't you come inside Hilary?" Tyson asked blushing

"okay!" Hilary said smiling and trying to hide the curious face which she had from the blushing on her friend's cheeks. Hell! Even Kai was blushing

'_They probably got them selves some girl friends that's why, maybe, they are blushing so hard.' _Hilary thought before stepping in the part of the dojo which was particularly given to her to stay and the four boys entered behind her. Hilary stood and saw Tyson holding Max's hand tightly showing how nervous he was and Ray had clenched Kai's fingers inside his hand and the four boys couldn't stop blushing even for a second, seeing this the curiosity which Hilary was hiding at last showed off freely in her eyes.

"so.. you were going to show me!" Hilary asked in a manner waiting for the reason because of which her friends couldn't stop blushing and made her so impatient to find it out.

"here goes Hilary!" Ray said smiling before turning to his side and facing Kai, making Hilary smile too, and Tyson faced Max who was on his side. Hilary smiled thinking of a surprise but her smile soon faded into a wide opened mouth and the glitter of excitement soon turned into the shine of disbelief when Ray closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Kai's lips making him close his eyes too and Tyson closing his eyes, blushing brightly once more, attached his lips to the blond sun shine aka. Max who also closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure he was getting from those lips and same was going on with Ray and Kai. Hilary was sure she heard Ray purr in his kiss and Max moaned when Tyson separated his lips gently biting Max's lower lip and then at last faced Hilary. Kai and Ray also did the same. Licking Ray's lips one last time he distanced his lips from Ray's and then faced a girl who had a wide open mouth and eyes widened more than ever, hands which were first settled on her hips now fell loosely on her sides and her eyes not even daring to blink even for once.

"it was difficult to tell you so we did what will make you understand what we wanted to tell you!" Max explained still flushed with the kiss

"we don't know how you will take it but you were the only one we thought it would be good to tell! We know it will take time for you to accept what you have witnessed but what we did today, we were doing it from a long time, we just didn't have the heart to tell you but today we decided that we no more can hide it so thats why we told you or should we say we showed you. Now I think we should give you a little time alone so you can understand!" explaining this Ray once more took hold of Kai's hand and went out of the room with Tyson and Max following them and closed the door softly behind them

Hilary still had her eyes and mouth opened wide. She at last blinked from the sound of the door closing which brought her back to reality. She blinked once, then again, then again and she had to blink several times before realizing what ever happened in front of her was the truth which she now has to accept.

------

**So? What say people! My first ever in whole life time yaoi fic. **

**Pease review as it isn't over yet the second, last and final chapter is still left.**

**Read and review please!**

**ColdBlackRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DIFFERENT.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She blinked and blinked and could just only blink. The poor Hilary snapped back to reality when her cell phone suddenly rang. She picked up her cell and saw the small screen flashing the name of 'Mariah'.

Hilary attended the call:

"hello?"

_**"hello Hilary?"**_

"speaking, Mariah!" Hilary answered settling herself on the bed

**_"I have a shocking news Hil!"_** Mariah was none too stunned herself as well

_'What else could be shocking' _Hilary thought to herself about a particular thing

"What is it Mariah?" Hilary asked not too much interested in her friend's shocking news because she could take a little too much time to cover her shock

_**"I was surfing the internet and decided to search just a little about the Blade Breakers and I just saw this fiction site and whoa... you wont believe what I just read. All those BBA fans are going crazy. I mean like... those fans just wrote these fictions things and made the guys.. made... made them GAY!! Argh...!!! Hil, we have to tell Mr. Dickenson and report this abuse. What if anyone else knew about this gay-fiction-thing? You guys will be ruined! How can anyone even think of the guys like that. We have to report the abuse Hil. Hil!! Hilary? Are you listening? Hello??"**_

"this is not abuse Mariah!" Hilary answered after coming out from her deep thinking while listening to her friend as well who was something more than tensed

_**"what!" **_

"Yes Mariah this is not abuse."

_**"what are you talking about Hilary? Were you even listening to me?"**_

"Yes ofcourse I was listening, what do you expect? And now listen what I am saying. Don't tell it to anyone utill I don't say to. Keep it a secret, promise?" Hilary asked getting up from her bed

_**"ok. I promise. But what are you talking about?"**_

"ok. Mariah the thing is that the guys... um... the guys are like they have a thing for each other. Yeah the **guys **have a thing for each other and they are like together with one another from the past year and they told me today and I was shocked myself when I saw what they had to show me." Hilay began with a low voice

_**"Hilary? You know what are you saying?"**_

"yes Mariah and its the truth. The guys do like each other and what you call as... they **_are _**gay!" Hilary uttered the word and got quiet, knowing her friend's reaction.

Silence took over the two for a minute. When Hilary decided to know if her friend was even present at the call or not..

"hello? Hello Mariah? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Hello Mariah?"

Still no answer. Hilary looked at her phone and raised her brow then again plastered it to her ear.

"hello? Mariah?"

_**"huh.."**_

"yeah Mariah."

_**"Hilary? You mean the fans are..."**_

"yes. They write the truth Mariah."

**_"but how can Ray... I mean the guys?" _**Mariah didn't complete her sentence still cleared her sense to Hilary

"yeah I know. It was... I mean.. I...? I don't have any words, Mariah! I don't know what to do.." Hilary was now nervous of what to do while Mariah could just listen. She herself was confused on the situation going on.

_**"um... Hilary. I... I mean did the guys say anything like not to tell anyone?"**_

"no its just that they said that it might take time for me to deal with it and it sure is.. I mean I can't just accept.. No I mean.. ugh... I am so much confused Mariah. I don't know how to react in front of them. I don't know but guess what? I wasn't and am not disgusted of them at all like usually people do. I don't know how I am feeling for this. It was totally unexpected but it doesn't make me feel like gross or something."

_**"what do you think?"**_

"I don't know. I can't just leave the guys, the most important thing is that..." Hilary didn't know how to continue her sentence. She was a lot much confused

**_"what is it Hil?" _**Mariah asked softly. She knew she had to calm her friend down first so they could move on forward.

"the thing is that... the guys trust me so much Mariah! I mean.. I don't know how to react now.." the visible frown on Hilary's head was showing her tension clearly

**_"and you're sure they trust you?" _**Mariah knew what was going on. Even if she likes it or not, now she had to take side of the guys so she can settle Hilary with them. Because that was what Hilary wanted her self as well but she was just confused that why should she or why shouldn't she stay?

"ofcourse I am sure! Because if they wouldn't have trusted me why would they ever tell me something like this? You know Mariah I don't know why but shouldn't I be hating them?" Hilary atlast spitted out the sentence which was the main cause of her confusion. Why is she not hating her friends for their deed? This question was what kept her hanging on the thread

Mariah was quiet. Hilary was right. The guys were going against the nature's rules but why didn't she or Hilary felt hatered for them? Why were they not disguted at them? Why weren't they angry at them??

After a very very long and awkward silence.

"Mariah?"

_**"yes... Hilary?"**_

"you know what? I really am not bothered at all about what the guys feel. I mean I was shocked first but now I don't really care if they go for the same sex. Its just... I don't have words. The truth is I am not the one who is to decide what they should do in their lives. Neither I am anyone to tell them how to take decisions. I am their friend and I should be feeling happy in what they are happy. And you know what? I am happy that the trust me enough that they told me this. I love them. I am gonna go and congratulate them on the new start of their life."

"Mariah? Mariah?" Hilary continued but she knew that now the call was hung. But she was satisfied. She knew what she was feeling and it was that she now truly got to know what should friends do.

Her face brighten up at the thought and she went out of her room.

"Guys!!" she shouted as she entered the room where the four boys were sitting. They all (with the exception of Kai) stood up as Hilary entered.

"Oh I am so delighted. I can't believe it. I knew there was omething going on but I never knew you guys really were into each other." she said excitedly

"Thanks for understanding us Hilary. It means a lot." Ray said with a friendly natured smile

"oh com'on. Thank _you_ that you trusted me eough!"

_"Everyone lives but those who live differently are always remembered. And so will you guys be!" _she thought and then moved to her prey Tyson

"so Tyson... whose on top?" Hilary asked winking on which he and his partner turned into bright tomatoes. This is going to be alot more fun then she expected.

**The End.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my God!! I don't believe I updated it... so suckish but after writing chap 1 I totally got blanked that what should be the ending.. I just wrote what my teeny weeny brain told me.. I know its not good but plzz plzz plzz review so atleast I can say that I haven't lost any of my readers!

Thank you for reading. And remember I still exist!

My other fics will be updated really soon. I swear! Really! I have them written down I just have to edit. So plz remind your selves that yeah I am alive.. thanks!

Please Please Review! So I don't loose hope! Thanks!

ColdBlackRaven


End file.
